wh40kfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Skitarii
thumb|362px|Symbol SkitariiWiedza to potęga, a Legiony Skitarii są właśnie siłą, która maszeruje bez żalu i skruchy przez galaktykę tylko po to by wydrzeć potrzebne dane z zimnych, trupich rąk tych, którzy nie mieli dość rozumu by ustąpić. Wyposażeni w najpotężniejsze i najbardziej zaawansowane uzbrojenie jakie posiada Imperium oraz wspierani przez święte machiny Skitarii prowadzą wojnę w najbardziej bezwzględny i brutalny sposób jaki widziała galaktyka. W niektórych przypadkach nawet barbarzyńscy Orkowie wydają się wielkoduszni i litościwi w porównaniu do Wojowników Omnisjasza. Ci, którzy ich powstrzymają, mogą liczyć tylko na to, że powrócą i nie spoczną dopóki wszelki ślad oporu nie zostanie zmieniony w gwiezdny pył. Niepowstrzymana siła Wiedza to potęga, a do odkrycia sekretów galaktyki często potrzebna jest siła... Bardzo dużo siły. Jak galaktyka długa i szeroka Legiony Skitarii maszerują do zwycięstwa. Wokół ich broni powietrze syczy i trzaska od wyładowań elektrycznych a zapach ozonu staje się nie do zniesienia gdy wymiesza się z zapachem spalanych żywcem ciał. Energia potrzebna do zasilenia ich broni wystarczyłaby średniej wielkości Ulowi na rok. Jednak dowódcy wiedzą, że jest to potrzebna strata, gdyż dzięki temu Mechanicus jest w stanie nauczyć się czegoś nowego. Dla zwykłego człowieka Skitarii są urodzonymi wojownikami. Są dumni ze swej świętej misji jaką jest niesienie światła Omnisjasza i zdobywanie dla niego nowych technologii. Z mechaniczną precyzją eliminują kolejnych przeciwników. Galwaniczne karabiny i Serwo-Pociski wyszukuj ą niemal samodzielnie kolejnych przeciwników. Pierwsze dzięki swej naturze, czyli wyszukując najmniej oporną drogę, a drugie dzięki systemom autonamierzania i możliwości zmiany kierunku lotu w wypadku przemieszczenia się celu. Broń Radowa zmienia pole bitwy w pustkowie bardziej toksyczne i wrogie życiu niż same pustynie Marsa. Nic nie jest w stanie zniszczyć pewności siebie i jedności szeregów Skitarii. Nawet agresja, czy korupcja, lub potężne armie nie są w stanie w pełni zatrzymać Skitarii. Jeśli zginie jeden przyjdzie dziesięciu, a jeśli zginą wszyscy z Legionu, to przyjdą następne dwa, tylko po to, by pokazać innym siłę i nieustępliwość wyznawców Boga-Maszyny w wypełnianiu jego woli, która jest jedna i niezmienna od chwili powstania Mechanicus. Z wysokości Skitarii wyglądają jak kolumny Rdzawych Mrówek, które naturalnie polują na nieuważnych podróżników pośród Marsjańskich wydm. Ich bezgraniczna wiara w Boga Maszynę i jego proroka, Omnisjasza prowadzi ich bez potrzeby snu gdyż medytacja i modlitwy są dla nich wystarczającym odpoczynkiem. Gdy tylko pierwszy raz sczepią się w śmiertelnym boju z przeciwnikiem nie dadzą mu chwili wytchnienia póki nie zmiotą go z powierzchni ziemi. Bez wahania Skitarii wypełniają wolę Adeptów Mechanicum, którzy obserwują ich zmagania z orbity. Jak jeden mąż Cała linia podnosi karabiny do ramienia i oddaje salwę rozpoczynając krwawą rutynę wojny. Wojownicy Boga-Maszyny Jednak pomimo swojej bitewnej doskonałości Skitarii są nadal technicznie rzecz biorąc ludźmi. Lecz złożyli oni swe życia na ołtarzu Omnisjasza przez co stali się narzędziami jego bezlitosnej woli. Implanty neurotyczne pozwalają kierować kohortami Skitarii jak jednym organizmem, w którym każda komórka zna swoje miejsce. Pomiędzy poszczególnymi wojownikami istnieje niewidzialne połączenie, które łączy go bezpośrednio z dowództwem na orbicie. Przypomina to nieco połączenia synaptyczne w Tyranidzkim Roju. Jednakże dzięki temu skuteczność bojowa wojowników Omnisjasza jest nieporównywalnie większa niż podobnie uzbrojonych oddziałów Gwardii Imperialnej. Właściwie, to porównywanie Skitarii do gwardii to jak porównywanie Karabinu plazmowego do kościanej maczugi. Porównanie to może być również traktowane dosłownie, gdyż Skitarii nie tylko pokonają wroga, lecz również niszczą wszelkie ślady jego istnienia oraz przejmują jego najważniejsze osiągnięcia technologiczne tylko po to by pokazać wyższość Mechanicus. Podczas gdy Skitarii przekazują swym panom na orbicie dane na temat przeciwników z którymi walczą Adepci wysyłają dla nich ich własne oprogramowanie. Jest to częsta praktyka w celu zwiększenia kontroli oraz skuteczności Skitarii jak również w celu obserwowania pola bitwy z perspektywy żołnierzy. Unosząc się w morzu danych Adept dowodzący siłami cały czas wysyła nowe rozkazy zarówno do całych oddziałów jak i pojedynczych wojowników, którzy służą jako jego oczy i uszy na polu bitwy. Takowy Skitarii ma uczucie, że zostaje napełniony wolą samego Omnisjasza przez co oddaje się pod kontrolę Adepta, dla którego jest on jednak niczym więcej jak elektryczną zabawką. Legiony Skitarii nie walczą samotnie. Często towarzyszą im ogromne goliaty Centurio Ordinatus, lub kroczą oni w cieniu awatarów Boga-Maszyny czyli tytanów z Collegia Titanica . Wspierani są przez święte roboty Legio Cybernetica służące jako osobista ochrona Adeptów, którzy postanowili dowodzić z pierwszej linii. Przez Milenia Skitarii zdążyli walczyć ramię w ramie z Astro Militarum , Adepta Sororitas czy Adeptus Astartes czy nawet Patriarchami nabierając przy tym niesamowitego doświadczenia bojowego. Przez ten czas walczyli oni przeciw niemal każdemu przeciwnikowi, od prymitywnych Orków, przez tajemniczych Eldarów , a na szalonych demonach skończywszy. Z prostego powodu, że Adeptus Mechanicus zapamiętuje każdą nową informację i nie zapomni jej dopóki nie zostanie zniszczone, Skitarii nawet jeśli dopiero rozpoczęli służbę mają już doświadczenie porównywalne z doświadczeniem weterana Kosmicznych Marines. Opis Skitarii tak jak inni członkowie Kultu Maszyny pragną stać się bliżsi Omnisjaszowi poprzez zastępowanie kolejnych części ciał bionicznymi wszczepami. Każda rana jest zatem dla nich szansą na cybernetyczne ulepszenia. Zdarza się również, że nawet zdrowe organy, czy części ciała są usuwane tylko po to by zastąpić je zimnym metalem. Zatem walka z legionem Skitarii to walka przeciw wojownikom, którzy mimo, że są nadal po części ludźmi, to jednak są dużo bardziej zabójczy. Tak jak większość interesów Mechanicus, tajemnica tworzenia Skitarii jest jednym z największych sekretów. Krążą pogłoski mówiące jakoby wojownicy ci byli armią klonów powstałych z DNA najskuteczniejszych członków Gwardii. Inne natomiast mówią, że są to dezerterzy bądź kryminaliści poddani praniu mózgu i wcieleni siłą do Kultu. Jednak niezależnie od pochodzienia Skitarii pozostają fanatycznie oddani Bogu-Maszynie oraz jego inkarnacji czyli Ominsjaszowi. Ceramiczne zastawki i adamantowe komory regulują przepływ płynów odżywiających do przeźroczystych bio-cybernetycznych mięśni. Nawet mózgi tych wojowników nie zdołały uniknąć drastycznych w niektórych przypadkach przemian. W pewnym momencie tego szaleńczego pościgu za mchaniczną doskonałością Skitarii znajdują się w stanie zwanym Crux Mechanicus, który oznacza tyle, że są teraz bardziej mechaniczni niż organiczni. Ci, którzy posuną się jeszcze dalej w swej Mechamorfozie stają się Skitarii Alfa, jednak to jeszcze nie koniec. Niektórzy Stają się Alfa Primus, czyli niemal w 100% cybernetyczni. Tacy Skitarii potrafią działać bez ustanku na polu bitwy nawet całymi latami jeśli sytuacja będzie tego wymagać. Jeśli ktokolwiek szukałby jakiejś regularności w występowaniu danych rodzai wszczepów wśród Skitarii to zawiódłby się gdyż mimo, że w większości organiczny pozostaje tylko mózg (chociaż i tutaj znajduje się mnóstwo sprzętu elektronicznego) to jednak większość wojowników dostosowuje swoje ulepszenia do własnych preferencji. Powoduje to, że istnieje prawdopodobieństwo, iż taki w niemalże pełni zmechanizowany Skitarius nadal trzyma gdzieś w swojej głębi pozostałości po organicznej przeszłości. Dzięki swoim modyfikacją Skitarii potrafią przetrwać w niemal każdych warunkach. Każdy z legionów pochodzi z niezwykle zindustrializowanych Światów Kuźni, na których promieniowanie jest niekiedy tak duże, że bez kombinezonu ochronnego człowiek ginie już po kilku minutach. Dla nich jednak jest to tym czym dla nas są promienie słoneczne w letnie popołudnie. Nie robią na nich wrażenia anomalie czasów występujące w sektorach Gwiazd Halo. Maszerują oni naprzód bez względu na ból, cierpienie, czy śmierć. Od kosmicznej pustki przez wiecznie płonące atmosfery światów wulkanicznych czy zamrażające krew w żyłach lodowe światy aż po wciągające w bezdenne otchłanie nieuważnych podróżników planety śmierci Skitarii prą naprzód podbijając kolejne planety ku chwale Omnisjasza. Najczęstsze wyposażenie Oto krótka lista wyposżenia najczęściej spotykanego wśród wojowników Mechanicum: *'Wieczna Czujność' - W miejsce oczu Skitarii wszczepiają sobie sztuczne receptory obrazów aby mogli obserwować otoczenie i je analizować bez marnowania czasu na mruganie, czy przesuwanie gałek ocznych. *'Oddech Marsa' - Zaawansowane systemy filtrów powietrza oraz zbiorników na nie przydatnych w razie walk w próżni zaczynają się w miejscu, gdzie niegdyś znajdowały się usta i nos Skitarii. Ciągną się one wgłąb klatki piersiowej. W razie potrzeby mogą oni również zaczerpnąć oddech z rezerwuaru zawierającego toksyczne, niezwykle zanieczyszczone powietrze z Marsa, które jest bardziej relikwią, ale może uratować życie. *'Pobogosławione Szaty' - Ciężkie, długie szaty, które Skitarii noszą podczas walki są połączone z niewielkimi ołowianymi nitkami, które absorbują ataki energetyczne i jednocześnie ładują baterie serwomechanizmów i broni. *'Narzędzie Podboju - '''broń wszelkiego typu i maści *'Miernik Promieniowania''' - tak na wszelki wypadek *'Zasługa Czerwonej Planety' - Skitarii aby uczcić swych odległych przodków kroczących niegdyś po wydmach Marsa amputują sobie nogi i wszczepiają tam cybernetyczne zamienniki. Bastiony Boga-Maszyny ::: Osobny artykuł: Światy Kuźnie '' Światy Kuźnie są fundamentami technokratycznego imperium Adeptus Mechanicus. Jeden taki świat potrafi wyprodukować broń i amunicję wystarczające na zaopatrzenie całego sektora na wypadek wieloletniej wojny. Zanieczyszczona warstwa industrialnej zabudowy spowita jest gęstym dymem z niezliczonych kominów kolosalnych fabryk, w których pojazdy oraz olbrzymie bronie suną ponad rzekami pocisków, a ziemia trzęsie się od ciągłych testów uzbrojenia. Ogromne kadzie ze specjalną proteinowo-witaminową papką rozsiane są po całej powierzchni zapewniając populacji wyżywienie. Zakopane natomiast głęboko pod powierzchnią przepastne archiwa zawierają tajemnice, które mogłyby zarówno zbawić, co również sprowadzić zagładę na Imperium oraz całą rasę ludzką. Prawda jest jednak nieistotna, gdyż samo próbowanie odnalezienie jej jest w stanie wepchnąć nawet Fabrykanta Generała w odmęty szaleństwa z powodu samego swojego ogromu i zawiłości.thumb|400px|Działalność Mechanicus w galaktyce To właśnie w rozpalonych do czerwoności wnętrznościach Światów Kuźni rodzą się Legiony Skitarii. Kohorta za kohortą maszerują by bronić planety poświęconej ich bogu. Powstają, by nieść światło wiedzy i technologii w mroczne odmęty galaktyki, oraz by zmieść wszystko co im się sprzeciwi. Kohorty Skitarii Każdy pojedynczy Skitarius jest trybem w świętej machinie wojennej Mechanicus. Kontrolowani bezpośrednio przez swoich panów i zorganizowani w Kohorty są siłą, która potrafi zniszczyć każdego wroga. Grają oni w chwalebnym koncercie w którym każdy krok i każde pociągnięcie za spust jest niczym psalm ku czci Omnisjasza. Misją Skitarii w naszej galaktyce jest zniszczenie ciemnoty i chaosu oraz ustanowienie w tamtym miejscu logiki i ładu. Jednakże mimo tych wszystkich ideałów i cybernetycznych ulepszeń Tech-Kapłani nadal pozostają ludźmi, którzy mają swoje cele i dążenia. Ich Kohorty są często jedynie częścią ich planów na zdobycie władzy mając jako przykrywkę wolę Omnisjasza. Dla samych Skitarii ich rola nie ma najmniejszego znaczenia. Nie boją się niczego, ani potworów, ani demonów. Dla nich liczy się tylko to, że walczą zgodnie z wolą Omnisjasza przekazywaną im przez Adeptów Mechanicus. Nawet w chwili śmierć przekazują święte dane swym niewidzialnym mistrzom, którzy są wysoko na orbicie. Dla nich każdy dzień bitwy jest niczym sakrament, dzięki któremu stają się uświęceni. Kazdy konflikt dje im szansę na zotanie dotkniętym przez Program Motywujący, który przejmuje ich ciała, synapsa po synapsie i napełnia szałem bitewnym. Skitarii natchnieni w ten sposób będą walczyć jak lwy nie bacząc na swoje zdrowie i bezpieczeństwo. Jednakże powoduje to niezwykle wysoką śmiertelność wśród w ten sposób zmotywowanych. Jeśli jednak "wybraniec" przeżyje do końca starcia, to staje się kimś w rodzaju żywej świętości dotkniętej przez Omnisjasza, lecz gdy tylko euforia opadnie delikwent umiera gdzieś zapomniany, najczęściej zlikwidowany przez swoich przełożonych ot, tak na wszelki wypadek. Oryginalne oddziały Skitarii służyły swym panom jako straż podczas przemierzania Napromieniowanych Marsjańskich pustkowi z północy na południe uzbrojeni jedynie w karabiny łukowe. Bronili ich przed szalonymi serwitorami-kanibalami oraz dzikimi robotami. Przez stulecia odddziały Mechancus były ulepszane aż do dzisiejszych Manipułów Bojowych 41 tysiąclecia. Siły zbrojne Marsa podzieliły się na wiele wariantów jak choćby Manipuły Legio Cybernetica lub Auxilia Ordinatus, ale rdzeniem wciąż pozostają Kohorty Skitarii. Legiony Skitarii dzielą się na niezliczone Kohorty i Manipuły. Zdecydowana większość wojowników Omnisjasza nie jest transportowana na pole bitwy za pomocą transporterów czy samolotów, lecz musi maszerować. Idą szereg za szeregiem przez bagna i pustkowia otaczając swe Wydmowe Pełzacze na wzór dawnych karawan, które przemierzały niekończące się pustkowia Czrrwonej Planety. Może taki sposób prowadzenia natarcia jest czasochłonny i mało wydajny, lecz sprawia on, że skitarii stają się dla wrogów synonimem nieuchronnej śmierci, która mimo, że powoli, to jednak nadejdzie. Marsz poprzez czas *'M31 Płomienie zdrady '- Podczas Herezji Horusa bractwo marsa niemal zostało zniszczone wewnętrzną schizmą. Jednakże dzięki uporowi i determinacji narodzili się na nowo *'221 M32 Mroczny los Vheinos '- Imperialny świat Vheinos przestał odpowiadać na wezwania astropatyczne. Adeptus Mechanicus z Lucjusza wysłali legion Skitarii aby zbadał sprawę. Okazuje się, że na planecie szaleje herezja, a siły ekspedycyjne są w kiepskiej pozycji gdyż wróg ma przewagę 8 do 1. W takiej sytuacji Magos dowodzący wyprawą ogłasza wprowadzenie Protokołów Radowych. Po miesiącu Skitarii opuszczają pozbawiony życia i napromieniowany świat. *'802 M33 Nowy rodzaj nadzorców -''' Dom rycerski Taranis postanowił oddać Mechanicus członków, którzy nie przeszli pomyślnie zlączenia ze swoją maszyną. Teraz udoskonaleni cybernetycznie Psychosis-Neuracanium stali stali się niezwykle skutecznymi Skitarii. Nabór trwa ciągle. *'085 M34 Terraformacja Atasca IV' *'M35 Schizma Moiraeńska '- W czasie mrocznych dni Nova Terra Interregnum wielki sekret rozdarł Mechanicus. Otóż świat kuźnia Moirae został zmieciony w kosmiczny pył w ciągu zaledwie kilku godzin. Stronnictwa różnych teorii ścierają się ze sobą zarówno na salonach jak i na polach bitew. nastają ciężkie czasy dla Mechanicus. Dopiero interwencja Inkwizycji powstrzymuje rozwój konfliktu. *'303 M35 Wielkie polowanie' - Dom Rycerski Raven prosi Skitarii o pomoc w walce z Eldarami z Biel-Tan. Na wezwanie przybywa 12 kohort bojowych. Jednakże głównym celem Mechanicus nie jest pomoc rycerzom, lecz zebranie danych na temat taktyk używanych przez Eldarów. Po zabraniu wszystkich potrzebnych danych na temat większości wrogich jednostek Skitarii wycofują się pozostawiając sojuszników na pewną śmierć. *'104 M36 Wojna o odzyskanie '- Mechanicus otrzymuje informacje o cudach technologicznych zagrzebanych pod powierzchnią planety Mortuam Chain. W nadziei zdobycia nowego STC Mechanicus wysyła Legiony Skitarii aby podbić ten świat. Okazało się, że planeta zamieszkana jest przez znaczne ilości Eldarów. Jednakże dzięki doświadczeniu z Wielkiego Polowania Skitarii całkowicie eksterminują Xenos i odzyskują STC w mniej niż stulecie. *'335 M36 Schizma Xenorycka' - Stygies VIII zostaje przejęta przez Drużyny Straży Śmierci w następstwie oskarżeń o przechowaniu technologii Xeno. Kryzys zostaje zażegnany po tym, jak Ordo Xenos zabiera wszelkie artefakty Obcych. *'170 M37 Goliaty w ogniu' - Skitarii ze Świata Kuźni Graia wzięli udział w polowaniu na trio Tytanów chaosu, które ukryły się za murami Twierdzy Retross. Zwycięstwo zostało przesądzone, gdy broń łukowa Skitarii przeciążyła główne systemy zdradzieckich Maszyn. *'550 M37 Occlusiad' - Północny zachód galaktyki nawiedzany zostaje przez Apostoła ślepego Króla. Tech Kapłana Korsarza, który uważa ludzkość i inne rasy organiczne za bluźnierstwo przeciw Bogu-Maszynie. *'335 M38 Cień Silica Animus' - Odkrycie uśpionych Ludzi z Żelaza na nieznanej z nazwy planecie. Nic nie wiadomo o losach wysłanych Eksploratorów. *'785 M39 Wojna o Złoty Tryb' - Fabrykator Generalny ogłasza swoje pretensje o bogactwa zgromadzone w Świątyni Zabójców Culexus. Spór kończy pocisk wystrzelony przez snajpera Vindicare. *'009 M40 Palące sumienie' - Tech Kapłan Veriliad niszczy świadomie STC broni typu Fosfex. *'139 M41 Wojna o Gothic' *'664 M41 Zakazane Runy -' Skitarii, którzy przetrwali Bitwę o Elixię zostają wysłani aby sprawdzić dziwne anomalię wokół Ostatniej Mogiły. Okazuje się, że przypadkiem otwierają oni Bramę osnowy i skazują planetę na zagładę. Inkwizycja rozkazuje Exterminatus. *'745 M41 Śmierć Tyrana - '''Pierwsze pojawienie się Tyranidów. *'747 M41 Wojna o Neotech''' - Tauowscy koloniści z Vesh'yo znaleźli się w niezwykle trudnej sytuacji otoczeni przez Legiony Skitarii. Starożytna technologia Adeptus Mechanicus staje naprzeciw nowinkom technicznym obcych. Ostatecznie Tau zostają rozgromieni, a 8 statków wyładowanych po brzegi technologią zostaje wysłane na planetę Tigrus w celach badawczych. *'748 M41 Deszcz Ognia' - Po bitwie o Maccragge jedna z macek pokonanego Roju Behemot sięgnęła po chroniony przez Skitarii świat Daugel Helix. Wykorzystując wiedzę zdobytą na Tyranie dowódca Skitarii Alpha 9-Thyrrc rozpoczyna niebezpieczny plan pokonania wielkiego pożeracza. Rozkazał rozpylić w górnych warstwach atmosfery cały zapas prometium zgromadzony na planecie, a gdy Bio okręty tyranidów znalazły się już w pułapce rozkazał Onagerom wystrzelić z laserów neutronowych, których promienie podpaliły gaz i zmieniły Xeno w popiół. *'925 M41 Waagh! Grax' - Świat Kuźnia Ryza zostaje zaatakowany przez Orkowe Waaagh! dowodzone przez Herszta Graxa. Skitarii wraz z Catachanami odpierają jednak zielonoskórych. Jednakże na pomoc bestii przybywa inny Herszt zwany Rarguts. Jednak nawet to nie przechyla szali zwycięstwa na stronę Orków. *'991 M41 Niepoznawalny' - Na Świat Mogogue przybywają Skitarii ze Stagies VIII w celu zbadania i zniszczenia Nekrońskich Grobowców, Jednak przez głupotę i arogancję Dowódcy wojownicy Omnisjasza zostają schwytani przez Trazyna Nieskończonego i od teraz stanowić będą fragment wystawy zatytułowanej: Upadek Magogue. *'998 M41 Ostateczne Rozwiązanie '- Po 10 mileniach śledztwa Mechanicus w końcu ustala miejsce przechowywania Omnicopaei, czyli STC zawierającego wszystkie STC. Miejscem tym okazuje się Demoniczny Świat Smoczy Kieł znajdujący się na skraju Mealstormu. Według wywiadu Imperialnego STC jest w nienaruszonym stanie, a siły chaosu i Mroczne Mechanicum nie mają o nim pojęcia. Zaczyna się wyprawa na którą wyruszają miliardy Skitarii oraz jednostek pomocniczych. Całe Mechanicus chce pomóc, gdyż cena za taką potęgę nie ma znaczenia. Zginie wielu, jeszcze więcej będzie cierpieć, lecz Ludzkość odzyska swą dawną technologiczną potęgę i zmiecie swych wrogów! Za Omnisjasza! Za Imperatora! Jednostki Skitarii ART W BUD Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Adeptus Mechanicus Kategoria:Organizacje Imperium Kategoria:S